All Too Well
by HyyyuunnSeeeuunggg
Summary: [Songfic] Tenten masih bisa mengingat jelas semua kejadian manis dan pahit itu, ingat saat ia mencoba mempertahankan, kehilangan bahkan di tinggalkan oleh orang yang paling berharga baginya. "lama tidak berjumpa" / Oneshot, Mind to Read?


_All Too Well_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, exception Neji /digeplak/_

 _Genre : Songfic, Romance, & Drama_

 _Alternative Univers/Out Of Character/ Typo(s)?/ Rated K+_

 _Just a weird story by Author – Happy Reading_

 _-o0o-_

Dengan kupluk merah marun, rompi coklat, kaos polos serta celana jeans dan sepatu keds hitamnya, seorang gadis bersurai hazel mengkilap mulai menaiki panggung di salah satu café terkenal di Tokyo. Tak lupa dengan gitar kayu mengkilapnya. Ia mulai menduduki kursi putar tanpa senderan yang telah di sediakan. Malam ini rencananya ia akan membawakan lagu favoritnya, lagu yang ia anggap sebagai hadia dari sang pencipta Taylor Swift, untuknya. Lampu mulai padam, hanya sebuah lampu sorot single yang sedang menyorot ke arahnya. Iris Hazelnya menyapu seluruh mata pengunjung yang berada di hadapannya. Dan alunan musik mulai mengalun dari gitarnya.

 _I walked through the door with you the air_

 _was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home somehow. And I_

 _Left my scarf there at your sister's house_

 _And you still got it in your drawer, even now_

Flashback dimulai dari bait pertama lagu, 'Aku masih mengingatnya, kala kau dan aku bermain bersama, menjadi begitu dekat bagaikan lem super yang telah di lekatkan. Aku kembali kerumahku, melewati pintu yang dulu kita lalui bersama. Tapi sekarang terasa berbeda. Kutemukan scarf berwarna coklat di mejaku, aku juga masih ingat kalau dulu aku pernah menginggalkannya di rumah Hinata, dan kau masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang bukan?'

 _Oh, your sweet disposition, and my wide eyed gaze_

 _We're singing in a car getting lost upstate_

 _Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place_

 _And I can picture it after all these days_

'Kau sangat manis, matamu yang lebar. Iris lavendermu yang mengkilap meninggalkan luka berat kepadaku kala mengingatnya. Waktu itu saat kita akan ke selatan kota, kita bernyanyi bagaikan orang gila yang mabuk di dalam mobil. Saat itu musim gugur, daun-daun berjatuhan seperti kepingan puzzel yang kehilangan tempatnya. Aku masih mengingatnya bahkan tercatat di pikiranku dengan baik dan benar'

 _And I know it's long gone and that magic's not here no more_

 _And I might be okay, but I'm not, fine at all_

'Kau telah menghilang, sihir telah musnah. Dan aku berlagak baik saja, padahal aku tak baik di sisi apapun'

 _Cause here we are again on that little town street_

 _You almost ran the red cause you were looking over to me_

 _Wind in my hair, I was there,_

 _I remember it all too well_

'Dan disini lah kita, di sebuah jalanan di kota kecil. Kau selalu memerah karena marah atau malu saat melihatku. Dan karena kau keasyikan melihat rambutku yang terkena angin, kau malah harus berurusan dengan aparat kepolisian sebab melanggar lalu lintas. Sakit sesak ini telah kuterima, dan masih ku ingat moment itu'

 _Photo album on my counter, your cheeks were turning red_

 _You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin size bed_

 _And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on a tee-ball team_

 _You tell me 'bout your past thinking your future was me_

 _And I know it's long gone. And nothing eles I could do_

 _And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed too_

'Photo album di meja rakku. Pipi mu memerah saat di photo. Kau mencoba menjadi seorang anak kecil dengan kacamata yang tidur di lantai dua tempat tidur tingkatmu. Dan ibumu bercerita tentang sikap dan kelucuanmu saat kau berada di T-ball team. Kau menceritakan tentang masa lalu mu yang cukup kelam, karena ayahmu yang meninggal, dan kau pikir aku adalah masa depan mu yang cerah. Dan aku tau ini sudah lama, dan aku masih mencoba untuk melupakanmu'

 _Cause here we are again in the middle of the night_

 _We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

 _Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well_

'Dan disini lah kita, di tengah malam yang gelap. Sinar bulan pun malu untuk masuk melalui celah ventilasi. Kita berdua menari seakan-akan berdansa. Padahal aku tau kau tak bisa berdansa, muka mu yang kaku. Kita menari diterangi oleh sinar lemari pendingin. Aku menuruni tangga, dan kau melihat ku masih disana. Sungguh aku juga masih mengingat semua ini'

 _And maybe we got lost in translation_

 _Maybe I asked for too much_

 _But maybe this thing was a masterpiece_

 _Till you tore it all up_

 _Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Musik yang semakin meninggi, tanpa sadar air matanya telah mengalir membanjiri kelopak matannya dan turun meluncuri pipinya.

'Aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bertannya tentang masa lalumu yang kelam. Tapi mungkin juga ini adalah mahakarya sebelum kau menghancurkannya. Aku berlari dari kehidupan, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu mengingat semua ini'

 _And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_

 _So casually cruel in the name of being honest_

 _I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

 _Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

'Aku begitu senang saat kau memanggilku kembali. Tapi nyatanya apa? Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan yang membekaskan pilu di hatiku. Ini sangat jahat, menyayat hatiku. Aku hanyalah sebuah gulungan kertas berantakan sekarang disini, karena aku masih mengingat mu dan semua ini'

Air mata berderu hebat keluar dari matanya, yang mulai memerah. Sambil tersedu-sedu ia menangis, dan masih mencoba mengatur pelafalannya.

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

 _I'd like to be my old self again_

 _But I'm still trying to find it_

 _After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

 _Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

 _But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

 _Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

 _You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

'Waktu tak bisa diputar, seakan-akan aku lumpuh dengan semua ini. Aku mencoba kembali menjadi diriku yang lama, tapi aku masih mencoba menemukannya. Karena kau aku lupa bagimana diriku yang dahulu setelah siang dan malam saat kau menyatakan cinta mu kepadaku. Dan kau kembalikan itu semua, aku berjalan sendiri pulang kerumah. Aku senang kau masih menyimpan scarf ku dari awal, aku tau bau vannila ku yang khas dan kau bilang kau menyukainnya. Kau menyimpannya karena kau masih menyukaikukan? Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari hatimu. Karena kau mengingatku begitu jelas bukan?'

 _Cause there we are again when I loved you so_

 _Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

 _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Karena disinilah kita, saat aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu. Sebelum kau kehilangan diriku, ini sangat langkah, aku masih disini, dan masih tetap mengingatnya.

 _Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

 _Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

 _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Rambutku yang tertiup angin, kau masih disana dan terpesona, kau mengingatnya.

Saat aku menuruni tangga, kau masih disana, dan kau mengingatnya.

Ini sangat langkah, aku masih disini, kembalilah. Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus mengingatnya.

Jreng, petikan gitar terakhir dari lagu tersebut baru saja di alunkan menandakan telah tamatnya lagu tersebut. Para pengunjung menyempatkan diri mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing untuk bertepuk tangan, sebagian standing applause. Ia menghapus air matanya dan langsung meninggalkan panggung tanpa berpamitan (?)

"Kerja bagus Ten, apa mantanmu memang sekeren lagu ini?" Sapa seorang pemuda dengan tato aneh di pipinya, dan jaket bulu yang norak bagi Tenten. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tenten yang masih menangis pelan. Bukannya menenangkan, Tenten malah semakin jengah dengan sang pemuda dan berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa mengindahkan kehadirannya sedikitpun.

 _Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see What I want and need And everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about And she's got everything That I have to live without~_

Ponsel flipnya berbunyi menembangkan salah satu lagu Taylor Swift yang juga merupakan kesukaanya, dirogohnya saku celana jeansnya.

"Nomor tak dikenal?" Ucapnya, dengan perasaan plus suasana hati yang sedang gusar. Tak ada niat sekalipun untuk mengangkatnya. Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya untuk ke belakang panggung dan meminta bayarannya, selanjutnya pulang kerumah tidur dan melupkan semuanya. Hanya itulah yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang.

 _Bodoh! Malah memilih lagu yang seperti ini! Ten ayolah kau sedikit lagi bisa MoveOn! Aaaiiisshhhhh!_ Innernya berteriak-teriak menjeri sambil menjambak rambutnya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

"Tenten! Kerja bagus!" Seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah mencolok serta kacamata pemanis yang datang menghampirinya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya. "Terimakasih" Tenten tersenyum sesak di sela-sela kesedihannya, air mata masih sedikit menetes dari matanya. Sang gadis berambut merah tak heran dengan semua itu, mengetahui masa lalu temannya yang satu ini agak menyakitkan. "Ini bayarannya, pulanglah dan tidur" Ucap sang gadis yang juga menepuk pundak Tenten sambil melempar senyumnya, dan meninggalkan Tenten.

.

.

.

Sraaak! Pintu belakang café di buka, menampilkan seonggok pemadangan yang tak pernah Tenten bayangkan. Matanya mendapati Seorang pemuda beriris lavender tengah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum pilu dan memeluknya. "Lama tak berjumpa" Ucapnya, yang hanya di sambut isak tangis Tenten.

"Aku mencintai mu"

 _-Fin-_

A/N

Yoo, Audy disini bawa Songfic pertama. Semoga suka. Boleh kasi saran, kritik, flame dll di kotak Review. Tanya tanya juga boleh :v aa sori juga kalo gagal ini Cuma fic gaje yg diketik dengan pikiran becabang-cabang author selama 1 jam :3

All Too Well

Tentang All Too Well sendiri, lagu ini kabarnya buat mantan Kak Tay, Jake Gyllenhaal. Sebenarnya masih ada 2/3 gitu, lagu buat Jake tapi Audy nyangkutnya ma nih lagu, Soalnya di hampir setiap Livenya Kak Tay itu Hobby banget nangis pas bawaiinnya. Padahal masih banyak lagu kak Tay yg mellow tapi dia malah ngehayatin banget di ni lagu. Kayak lagunya yang Teardrops on my guitar, itu aja judulnya Teardrops :v tapi nggak pernah tuh kak Tay nangis bawaiinnya. Terus Back To December di MV nya itu Kak Tay buat sebagai permintaan maaf yang sedalem-dalemnya tapi dia juga nggak nangis :v dan ini lah keiistimewaan lagu All Too Well :v ini sebenarnya bukan masuk Album Red tapi Speak Now, soalnya kak Tay bawaiin ni lagu pakek emosi di atas panggung tour Speak Now, mama swift dan kru kru bingung jadi mereka coba ngiringin aja. Trs akhirnya di rilis di taon depanya di album Red. Aa sukak banget deh! Love u Swifttt. CMIIW

 _Salam hangat Maemunah Tenten_


End file.
